1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activity management system and method, an activity management apparatus, client terminal, and computer program.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, CRM (Customer Relationship Management) systems manage information about the business activities of employees. In particular, in the case of a CRM system that uses a client server system, the registration of information about business activities is carried out using an information registration screen that is displayed when the CRM server is accessed from a client terminal carried by an employee. A web screen is used in the information registration screen.
Patent Citation 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Application No. 2000-293585) discloses a technology in which a list display and a calendar display of medical examination dates are displayed on the same screen, and the moving or switching of one is linked to the switching or moving of the other.
When an employee registers information about business activities in a CRM system, the date and time that the business activity was carried out are input. However, the operation in which an employee who carries out the registration inputs of the date and time for each business activity from a keyboard each time is complicated. Thus, there has been a demand for carrying out the input easily by indicating the appropriate date and time using a pointing device such as a mouse on a calendar screen for graphically displaying a calendar and time periods. Thus, it is desirable to display on one screen the calendar screen provided by commercially available general-use scheduling management applications or the like and the registration screen for information about business activities using the web in a CRM system, and at the same time, performing editing such as additions, modifications, or deletions of data by linking these screens.
However, in the technology of citation 1, while the list display and calendar display of the medical examination dates are displayed on the same screen and the moving and switching of one is linked to the switching and moving of the other, the edited data on one screen is not also reflected and displayed in the other screen in real time.